1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for bicycles.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Bicycles are now spread as convenient moving means, and belong to a technical field of the configuration and structure to which all-out consideration has been given. Making a sharp distinction between the bicycles to be put on the market and other bicycle products, attracting users' attention thereto and promoting sales in such a field all depend upon how novel they are.
Referring to brake devices for bicycles with this in mind, in all cases, they are of the structure that, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a handlebar 1 is provided at its each end with a brake handle 2 which is to be gripped to put on brakes by way of a brake cable 12 (see the embodiment to be described later).
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a novel or unconventional brake device for bicylcles.
In order to attain this object, a braking operation is effected by the output operation structure relying upon the turning of a grip on a handlebar in motor cycles, etc., i.e., the so-called throttle structure.
More specifically, this invention provides a brake device for bicycles, wherein a handlebar is provided at each end with a cylindrical grip member which is connected with an inner wire of a brake cable having an outer wire fixed to said handle bar, and the brake cable is provided with a toggle mechanism.
In the brake device, turning of the grip the inner wire is wound up the grip into the outer wire, thereby giving a force which is then increased through the toggle mechanism.
The reasons for the provision of the toggle mechanism are that while brakes can be easily put on by gripping of the handle 2 by the hand in the conventional embodiment shown in FIG. 6 due to the handle 2 per se forming the toggle mechanism, any force for putting on brakes cannot be obtained from a rotational force resulting directly (not through the toggle mechanism) from the grip in the braking mode of the throttle structure.
It is noted that better results may be obtained if means for preventing incidental turning of the grip during cycling is taken. For instance, the handlebar may be provided with a pin which is adapted to be normally fitted into the grip by means of a spring, etc. and be pushed in to turn the grip.